The Untold Tales of the Originals(Part 3)
Part 3:The War of the species Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah all go to find Finn and Kol while Mikael hunts down Klaus. Unknownce to them, something is hunting all of them Rebekah-How much further Niklaus? Niklaus-Why do you care Rebekah? You're an original, you cant get tired. Rebekah-Im not tired like that, Im just bored! Elijah-Rebekah is right Niklaus, we need to take a break. Niklaus-Who's side are you on Elijah? Elijah-On yours of couse, its just that we've been at this for days and still no sign of Kol or Finn. Why do you want to find them so much? Niklaus-Do you not want our family to be reunited? Whole? Free of Mikael before he kills all of us? Elijah-Well of course, but, maybe we need to think about this more carefully. Niklaus-Carefully? Elijah-Yes as in, maybe strategize to find instead of hunting them like animals? Niklaus-We arent hunting them, we are trying to save them, from father. Elijah-Why would father kill mother, then all of us? His own children? Niklaus-Because he has always wanted us dead, always, he just never admitted it, even when we were human. Rebekah-I cant believe that. Niklaus-Well believe it because....sniff....sniff...SNIFF! Elijah-What is it? Niklaus-We're being followed. Rebekah-By whom? Niklaus-I dont know, but I will tell you one thing...it isnt human The creature is seen looking at the three, Rebekah-We can handle it, we can kill it Niklaus. Elijah-Show yourself! The creature stays where its at. Niklaus-Just keep walking, it will get tired and leave eventually, whatever it is, probably just a rabbit. They all continue to hike forward to find Finn and Kol but cannot. They eventually rest in an abandoned hut, but that night, they are still being followed. The creature comes in while they sleep, sniffs each one by one, opens its tentacle like mouth and goes to swallow Rebekah. Elijah-AHHH! Niklaus-The torch Elijah, the torch! The torch is shined on this hideous creature, very short, skinny, grey, with a long tail, wings, and its eyes are black with a grey core inside and its mouth is full of tentacles and small pointy teeth. Rebekah-What is that thing? Creature-ROAOOOAHHHRRR! Niklaus speeds over to it and tosses it into the wall. It quickly gets back up and shoots some sort of aciditic goo at him. Niklaus-Ouwww! What is that? Elijah super speeds over trying to kill it, but it flies off. Elijah then jumps to grab it and smashes it over a rock repeatedly. Elijah-This creature, this demon, whatever it is, its dying. Niklaus-My arm feels strange, like I cant heal from it. YAHHHH! Elijah-Let me see, perhaps we should take it to Ayanna? Niklaus-She wants nothing to do with us Elijah, nothing. We are abominations in her eyes. Rebekah-Its moving, its still alive! Rebekah then smashes her fist through its skull. Rebekah-There, its dead. Elijah-What sort of demon could that be? Rebekah-I dont know but we need to get out of here, there maybe more of them, its probably what was following us from before. As they walk off, it gets up and lunges for Klaus. He quickly slashes its head off. Niklaus-Now...its dead. They leave but Klaus arm is infected and unknownce to them, there are more of those creatures and then they gather their dead and fallen commrade. They send a group to find them through the goo on Klaus arm. Niklaus-YAHHHH! Its still burning! Elijah-Do we know of anymore witches? Rebekah-What about that one witch mother told us about, Smithson? Niklaus-He is old and unable to help, besides, he is miles away from where we are going. Elijah-And where are we going Niklaus? Niklaus-To find our brothers of course. Elijah-No, I mean, which way are we going? North, south, east or west? Do you actually know which way they've scattered brother?! Niklaus-Shut up! Shut up! YAHHHH! I wanna rip my arm off! Rebekah-I can help with that. Niklaus-You also little sister need to keep your mouth shut as well and listen to the words of your older brothers. Rebekah-Im sorry, I didnt know you were in charge? Niklaus-I am, not because Im the oldest, but because I a hybrid, more superior than both of you. Elijah-And you know this for a fact? Have you challenged us in fight? Niklaus-I dont need to, I just need to be fixed. Now stop bickering. You two find Smithson, I will find our brothers. Elijah-Its not good for us to split up. Then the group of those same creatures attacks them. Elijah-More of them! The three originals fight off as many as possible but acid good comes out on all of them now. Rebekah-There is too many! We are getting this disgusting paste all over us Elijah! Elijah-Niklaus, how did you kill that one before? Niklaus-Behead them! Behead! Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus try to behead as many as possible, two of them get away. Rebekah-Great, now we are all infected. Elijah-We will all find Smithson, especially when... Then Klaus falls to the ground and groans in pain Niklaus-GAHHHHHH! Elijah-Niklaus, Niklaus? Rebekah-Whats wrong? Niklaus-I dont know, I feel like my body is on fire! Elijah-How long has it been since our encounter with that last creature? Rebekah-A few hours, prety soon thats gonna happen to us, isnt it. Elijah-Just the more reason to get to.... Then a whole army of the creatures surrounds them, while Elijah and Rebekah who are also covered in this goo and stand by an injured Klaus look on. Some of the creatures are bigger, taller and fatter than the skinnier ones. Rebekah-What do we do Elijah? Elijah-What did father teach us? Rebekah-To fight off our enemies and kill if necessary. Elijah-Then thats what we do. The creatures prepare to attack when all start to groan in pain and fall to the ground. Rebekah-Whats happening? Elijah-I dont know. Ayanna-I do, hello children. Ayanna then uses the powers of nature to light all of the creature on fire. Creatures-RAOADHARERHHAR! Elijah-Ayanna, what are those? Ayanna-Horrible, disgusting abominations. Just know, you are all in alot of trouble. Rebekah-Can you help Niklaus with his problem, can you help us? Ayanna-I know the cure. Rebekah(Sighs)-Oh thank you. Ayanna-I never said I was going to help you. Elijah-What do you mean, if you arent gonna help us, then why are you here? Ayanna-To kill off these abominations, but if you want the cure, you must find their pack leader, he lives... Points finger Ayanna-Up in those caves, surrounded by at least a hundred of those things. But I will not risk my life to help you, I wont, my daughter, my family needs me. Elijah-Then why did you risk your life to take all of those out? Ayanna-Those were a dozen, up there would require more magic, magic that I cant afford right now. Rebekah, I would like my necklace back please. Rebekah-No, my mother gave it to me, its mine. Ayanna-But it used to be mine! Now it give to me, you spoiled brat of an abomination! Elijah-How dare you talk to her like that Ayanna, you've taken care of Rebekah since she was a child. She stil is a child. Ayanna-She was, not anymore, now she is an abomination, dirty, filthy, disgusting. Rebekah(Whimpers)-Ayanna, how could you think that of me? Ayanna-Because that is what you are, and I show no sympathy for you, for any of you, now give me my necklace or I will take it by force. Elijah-How? You cant hurt us, cant kill us Ayanna. We are original vampires. Ayanna-I have these. She telekinetically floats 3 of the daggers. Elijah-What are those? Ayanna-Daggers, daggers that can kill you, am Im going to do it! You wanna know why Im here! Im here to prevent your kind from invading this world anymore! You a plague, a virus! You must go back to the hell from where you came! Rebekah-And what about our two other brothers and father? Ayanna-I will deal with them when the time comes, now, you die! She launches the daggers at them, they miss but she manages to strike Klaus. Elijah and Rebekah-NOOOOO! Ayanna-Now for you two! But before she can do it, Klaus bites her in the neck. Ayanna(Screaming)-AHHAAHHAAHHA! Klaus then snaps her neck Niklaus(Coughs)-We have no time for this, its time to go to that cave. Elijah-How arent you affected by the dagger? Niklaus-Remember how I told you earlier I was superior because I was hybrid? Well this is why, the wolf part of me blocks this off because its made of silver, I wouldnt take my chances with you two though. Now, I want cured. Elijah-But we needed her alive! She was the only one who knew what it was! Niklaus-You should be thanking me big brother, she was going to kill you two, without revealing anything, I saved your precious lives, now we go up there, get the cure, kill these things, and go back on our mission. Rebekah-Im with you Niklaus. Niklaus-Elijah? Am I gonna have to dagger you? Elijah-No, I'll come. As they stare at Ayanna and the other dead bodies, they then travel to the cave, they use their speed to do so, they are in a hurry. Elijah-Here it is. its small, smaller than I thought, in fact, big enough for the three of us, not hundreds of those things. Rebekah-She lied Elijah, she lied. Elijah-Why? Why would she tell us the cure, then go to kill us? Niklaus-To know we wouldve come so close but then stopped by her, witches like to boast like that. Rebekah-Hey, how did it turn dark so soon? The sun isnt even down. Elijah-Ugh guys, we have a problem. They all look up in the air at hundreds of the creatures ready to attack. Niklaus-Bloody hell, BLOODY HELL! To Be Continued Category:Story